


Six feet deep

by LoonyLuna25



Series: Eternity [1]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Dark Joe, Developing Relationship, Feelings, Joe is not immortal, M/M, Murder, Revenge, Serial Killer Joe, Victim Nicky, comes back to life because immortal, dark nicky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29938965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonyLuna25/pseuds/LoonyLuna25
Summary: Nicky and Joe are in a relationship for a short time, but Joe has other plans. One day Nicky wakes up buried six feet deep in a plastic back after he clearly died. Joe doesn't expect to find Nicky in the diner where they once met, waiting for him in their usual spot at one cloudy morning.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Eternity [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201811
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	Six feet deep

Nicky was proud to say that he could recognize every face he had ever seen. He didn’t know why he was gifted with such a good memory, but today he was very grateful for it. But there one special face, one beautiful and unique, that he will never forget. The picture of itself was burned into the back of his brain. Nicky knew this person very well. He had even shared his bed with him. He had kissed the tan skin and memorized every inch of their body. He saw the person when he closed his eyes, in his dreams when he slept, and screamed silently their name every time they strangled him until no more air could reach his lungs. The person he remembered so well was his murderer. And Nicky came back to make sure they will never forget him neither. 

Nicky’s murderer had a routine for every day. They would wake up at six thirty, went for an hour run and after showering and changing into new clothes, they drove to breakfast in the little diner where Nicky had met them for the first time. Nicky decided to wait a few weeks until he would sit down in the diner one morning and watched how his murderer would come through the door to look directly into his eyes. He wanted to see their expression falling apart and the utter shdck setting down in their bones. 

Nicky bet his facial expression when he had realized that the person he dated was killing him, was a view his murderer still remembered today. Yes, Nicky had dated his murderer and he didn’t regret it, but he was sad that his love interest was psychopath. His murderer had brought him flowers, cooked dinner for him; they had gone for walks in the park, got for diner in a fancy restaurant. Nicky really thought he could spent his life with them, but from the beginning they had the plan to murder him. Nicky was sure they had planned it long before Nicky met them actually. He admitted that his murderer was manipulating genius, but they didn’t find out what Nicky actually was. Nicky wished he would be a ghost now, because his plan to haunt him would be a lot easier then. No, he was a human, but he was immortal. 

After his murderer had chocked him to death Nicky could only assume what happened, but he had woken up in plastic bag dig in the dirt, presumably six feet deep. It had took Nicky a few hours to free himself, but the rage and the betrayal he felt afterwards was nothing to the feeling when he saw his murderer four days later in the diner, behaving like nothing ever happened. 

His murderer was wrong when they thought that they would get away with their crime. 

An immortal life will get boring after millennials of living and his murderer gave Nicky a new purpose in life. Game on. 

***

It was a cloudy day and Joe was in a good mood, because he satisfied his primal urge once again and he knew it would take only a few more weeks until he would pick a new victim. But he also knew that he must move to another place in the next months. The people here knew him already and maybe they would get suspicious if he would stay too long. In fact he liked that in every new town he could find so easily new victims. Joe lived from the satisfying feeling he got every time when his victims realizing who he really was and for what he had chosen them. 

Four months ago he had met Nicky, a very handsome young guy from Europe who travelled around the United States to find a new purpose in life. The perfect victim for him, because Nicky wasn’t from here and no one would miss him. He admitted that he liked Nicky and he was really into him, but he couldn't resist putting his hands around the pale neck and squeeze. Nicky struggled first, but Joe was stronger than him and soon the realization dawned on Nicky's face and the shock that he was going to die. Joe felt sorry that he wasn’t strong enough to resist, but he buried Nicky’s body in a beautiful place in the forest and he even spoke a short prayer for his pure soul. 

Joe hummed the song further he heard in the radio before and claimed the stairs into his favourite diner. He opened the door and greeted Mary happily. His feet led him to his usual spot inthe back of the diner, but when he reached the table he froze in his movements. The person sat on his table was quiet familiar with the big blue green eyes. 

“Good Morning, Joe. I ordered the usual. Come sit down and enjoy your coffee. Waffles are on the way,” Nicky said with a gentle voice. 

Joe’s heart began to beat faster and a thin layer of sweat formed on his forehead. In his usual spot sat Nicolo. The man he had choked to death and buried in the forest. Still breathing and rosy cheeks.

“That's not real,” Joe said quietly with a strained jaw. 

“Oh, honey, I’m so real like the pink petals of the roses you gave me so often.” 

Joe closed his eyes and shook his frequently his head. “No, that’s not real. Maybe I’m dead and had a car accident on my way.” 

“Stop talking nonsense and sit down, please. I want to talk about our future.” 

Joe closed his eyes and shook his frequently his head. “No, that’s not real. Maybe i'm dead and had a car accident on my way.” 

“Stop talking nonsense and sit down, please. | want to talk about our future.” 

Joe tried to resist listening to the screams of his instinct to run out of the diner, getting into his car and driving away as fast as he can. There was rational explanation to this scenario and Joe couldn't believe that the man he had killed was sitting opposite to him at the table. 

“Did you miss me, Joe?” 

“No,” Joe pressed out through gritted teeth. He wanted to find out what sick game Nicky played with him, but all of it was too unreal. 

“Too bad, but I will never leave your side again. It will be you and me till death us apart.”


End file.
